


What Is This?

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Virgil is still settling in to becoming a light side, and he’s about to learn what tickling is [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated! So YES there are inconsistencies and plot holes if you look hard enough to connect this perfectly with the sanders sides plot BUT just go with it.





	What Is This?

Becoming a light side was a difficult transition. In the crevice, the place the dark sides call ‘home’, the environment and tone was vastly different than the mind palace. 

Constantly, Virgil was learning new things. The first thing he learned was what a hug was, courtesy of Patton. And since then, he continued to learn (mostly affectionate concepts as the dark sides really didn’t do affection)

Today he was about to learn a new lesson.

It started out innocently enough. A hug from dad, nothing new there.

Except, when Patton hugged him he squeezed… differently? A different spot. Virgil felt himself jolt as if he’d been electrocuted and a smile forced its way onto his lips. 

“Oh! Sorry, Virgil. Did i hurt you?” Patton backed away, a little worried he had somehow hurt his son.

“I-I dunno. What was that? Is this a new light side thing?” Virgil examined his side where the jolt originated.

“I.. Don’t know. Did it hurt?”

“No. It wasn’t hurt. That I know.”

Patton winced at that. He knew life in the crevice was much different and much harder on Virgil.

“Do it again, see if it happens again.”

“Well, I’m always happy to hug my son!” Patton brought it in for another hug, lightly squeezing the side Virgil had been examining. 

“A-Ah! What is that!?” Virgil jumped away.

Patton was really confused now. “Can I see? Maybe it’s sore.” 

Virgil nodded and lifted his shirt so Patton could check his side. Nothing seemed wrong.

“I’m gonna squeeze again, okay, kiddo?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Patton squeezed the side in question.

Virgil gasped and barked out a laugh. Confusion was still all over his face whilst Patton finally figured out what it was.

“okay, what was THAT?”

“Oh, I see. You’re just ticklish!”

“That’s what tickling is?!” Virgil looked extra confused now.

“Yeah. Have you… never been tickled before?”

“No. Dark sides barely even touch each other. I know that Thomas knows what tickling is but besides that… i have no idea. Knowledge is Logan’s department.”

Confusion morphed into curiosity.

“Do it again.”

“I’d be happy to.” Patton giggled. He gently scribbled his fingers along Virgil’s side, causing him to squeal and jump away. He fell on his butt, giggling. “Aw! You’re really ticklish!”

“Whahahahat- whahahat ihis thihis?”

“Ticklishness!”

“Noho this! Oh… it went away.” 

“Don’t tell me… You know what laughter is, right?”

“Oh so THAT’S what that feels like. I’ve always wondered what it was like.”

Patton felt his heart crack knowing Virgil’s never laughed before.

“Virgil, I promise I’m gonna make you laugh so no one knows it better than you do!” Patton declared. Virgil smiled.

“I wouldn’t mind that. It feels good, so does that tickling thing.”

“You like being tickled?”

“Well, from the 5 seconds I’ve been tickled… yeah?”

Patton had a look of pure joy.

“Aww… Well here comes the tickle monster!”

“Tickle… monster? Wha- HEHEHEHEY!” Virgil fell on his back laughing as Patton tackled him and began squeezing his sides vigorously.

Patton relished in the sound of his laugh. Contrary to his dark persona, he had the cutest, bounciest, most adorable laughter in the world!

“THIHIHIS IHIHIS SOHOHOHO- WEHEHEHEIRD!”

“How so?” Patton asked with a smile, lightening his tickling to quick belly skitters.

“Ihihihi- ihi wahahahanna fihihight ihiht… Buhuhut, ihihi dohohohon’t.” Virgil giggled and squirmed with a big smile.

“Yep, Logan could probably tell you why that is. But for now, let’s find all your tickle spots.”

“Thehehehere ahahare spohohots?”

“Yep. Some people are more ticklish in some places than others. Some people are really ticklish. Some aren’t very ticklish. You, my friend, are on the ‘very ticklish’ side of the scale.” Patton dug his fingers into Virgil’s ribs, causing the younger to squeal and throw his head back in laughter.

“IHIHIT TIHIHICKLES AHAHA LOHOHOHOT!”

Patton giggled to himself, enjoying the sound of his son’s mirth. He reached back and started kneading his hips. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yehehehes! Thihihis ihihis reheheheally fuhuhuhun!” Virgil giggled and nodded his head and Patton felt he could’ve exploded from cuteness right then and there.

“Alright, let’s try out a new spot. How about… here?” Patton started poking Virgil’s belly. Virgil snorted and burst into unstoppable giggles. “Awww you snorted!”

“Whahahaha-?”

“What you did right there is an extra-cute type of laugh called a snort. Now… How about your belly button?” Patton lifted Virgil’s shirt and swirled his index finger in the little divot. 

Virgil squealed and bucked his hips. He hugged himself, most likely in an effort not to push Patton off, and exploded into deep belly laughter.

“WAHAHAHAIT- WHAHAT- NOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Virgil involuntarily curled in on himself, laughing hysterically. 

Patton was grinning so wide he felt his face might split in half. Patton retracted his finger. “Okay, okay, I feel if we spent too much time there you might go insane.”

“Wahahahait, thahahat cahan happen?” Virgil asked, slightly concerned. Patton giggled in response.

“I guess technically? But you’d have to be super intensely tickled for a long time. Don’t worry, I won’t do that to you.”

“Ohokay.” Virgil asked, shadows of concern etched into his face.

“Don’t give me that look. Smiiiiiile~” Patton cooed and started scribbling at his underarms. 

Virgil’s arms glued themselves to his sides and he snorted yet again before throwing his head back in laughter.

“AHA- Ahaham ihi smihihihiling?”

Patton snickered. “Yep. You can’t really laugh without smiling. By the way, you have a very pretty smile.” Patton bit his lip to keep back a squeal when he saw a lovely pink blush blossom across his face.

“Let’s see if your neck is ticklish.” Patton leaned in and started nuzzling Virgil’s neck, softly cooing “Cootchie coo!”

Virgil’s laughter went up an octave and he began giggling hard. 

“Boy, you’re just ticklish all over! I don’t think I’ve ever met someone as ticklish as you!” Patton sat back up to give Virgil a break.

Virgil lied panting and smiling wide. 

“Ahahare wehe dohohone?” Virgil asked, disappointment clearly laced in his tone. 

“Not if you don’t want to be. Besides there are a few more spots I’m dying to try. Some more unusual spots.”

“C-Cohohould wehe?” Virgil asked with a pleading look in his eyes. “I’ve never laughed like this before. I’ve never laughed at all before… I don’t want it to end so quickly.”

“Of course, Stormcloud.” Patton’s gaze softened. “Hold out your palm.”

Virgil obeyed and showed Patton his hand.

“Alright, this might tickle~” Patton smiled and very gently skimmed his fingers over the palm.

Virgil snickered and let out soft giggles as Patton traced the lines in his hand. 

“Ihihihit tihihickles… dihihifferent.”

“Yep. Spots can feel different when tickled. That’s why people tend to like some spots being tickled while others they don’t.”

“Ihihihi lihihiked ahahahall ohohof thehehem.”

Patton smiled wider. “Any spot you liked the best so far?”

“Hehehehe- uhuhuh- nahahahavel.” 

Patton smiled, knowing that was his most ticklish spot so far.

“I’ll remember that for next time.”

“Nehehehext tihihime?”

“I assume you’ll be wanting a next time?”

“Yehehehes plehehehease.”

Patton’s heart felt it could soar with fondness.

“Alright, let’s do one more spot before we go grab some lunch, okay?”

“Cahahan wehehe dohoho thihihis ahahagain lahahater?”

“Of course. I’d love to. But first, let’s try feet.”

“Feheheet?”

“Yep, they tend to be very ticklish, so I’m betting you’ll like this spot.”

Patton spun around and sat on Virgil’s thighs, facing his feet. He took of his house shoes and socks.

“Ready?”

Virgil nodded.

“Okay, cootchie cootchie coo! Tickle tickle tickle!” Patton started skittering his nails up and down Virgil’s soles.

Virgil erupted into happy hearty laughter and began thrashing, completely involuntary.

“NOHOHO- WAHAHAHAIT! IHIHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLES AHAHA LOHOHOT! REHEHEHEHALLY BAHAHAHAD!” Virgil cackled and squealed, laughing himself hoarse as Patton went to town on his feet.

“You’re so cute, Virgil.” Patton sighed. Virgil probably couldn’t hear over the sound of his own laughter.

After a few moments, Patton stopped, letting Virgil go limp and giggle whilst attempting to catch his breath.

“That’s all for now, okay? Let’s get some food in you.” Patton smiled and offered Virgil a hand up.

“Thahanks. Thahat was aha lot of fun. I never thought laughter could feel so good.” 

Patton just smiled wider. He had a lot to do to keep his promise to make Virgil know laughter better than anybody, but he was more than happy to oblige, and it seemed Virgil was just as happy with it.


End file.
